A Pained Heart
by Okamidemon
Summary: Modern time. One shot of Sabo after the death of his brother Ace...


I sat at my desk quietly. I flipped through papers. They made crinkling sounds as they turned. The round clock on the wall ticked ever so slowly. Each tick seemed to match my dying heart beats. Outside the cars drove by quickly, the tires crushing the rocks beneath them. The rock broke and shattered and made cracking sounds that surely made my heart break each time. The slightly opened window let in a small wind that made the papers in my gloved hands slide away. The thin papers fluttered off my desk and onto the dark blue carpet.

The clock stopped and the traffic light turned red. The ticking of the clock stopped along with the beating of my heart. The cars stopped crushing the rocks along with my breaking heart. On my desk was a paper with another's face on it. One that was different than mine… much different… The other smiled a broad smile while I could barely even smile without ripping my dried lips. The other's eyes were bright and had a warm gaze while mine were blank and cold.

I gulped and held the paper that was trying to escape my grasp. Just this picture, that is made of trees and ink, bore through my chest and caused me immense pain. The text besides it was blurry to me. I couldn't even see properly. Only one eye of mine were damaged, but they were so dry that I couldn't see either way. Even if I could read, would I want to? I let out a deathly breath as I raised the paper above myself and looked upwards.

The other on the paper still smiled and still looked at me with a warm gaze. I stared at the crinkled paper. My eyes that were once dry, were moisturized with something called tears. My hand that held the picture above shook. A slight click was heard from outside. The cars started fast and sped away, breaking the rocks at a faster pace. I bit my bottom lip, drawing blood. Even more seeped out of my lips as I opened my mouth wide. I slammed the picture onto my desk as I stood up from my chair. The chair fell back and hit the ground. I clenched my chest, feeling my heart continuing to shatter. I held my head and closed my eyes. Tears fell from them and onto the picture.

Pained breaths ran out of my mouth. It hurt… The silence of the clock made it feel like my heart had given up. It never wanted to beat again. Slowly… bit by bit, tiny pieces of it broke off. I gripped the picture in my hand and fell onto my knees. It hurt so much. My gloved hands let go of the crumpled picture and showed me the smiling face. My cut up breaths calmed as I spoke out a name of, "Ace…"

The clock began ticking again. My hands clenched on my chest soon could feel my heart beating once again. I sat myself up against the desk. I stared at the paper with my tired and red eyes. I could have been there. I could have helped... It was the same again. My heart continued beating and breaking at the same time. I took a deep breath and listened to the many footsteps out the door of my room. I slid the picture of the other into my pocket and sat there quietly and waited.

The door swung open and a girl and a few others rushed in. They called out my name with worry and fear. "Are you alright?!" They would ask. "Sabo!" They would call. "Stay with us!" They would plead.

I turned my head to them and smiled, "what are you saying? I'm not going anywhere." I lie to them. I pushed myself up with their help. Their warm touch of care and worry. I will lie to them. I will smile for them and tell them it's alright. But truthfully… I don't want to smile. I don't want to live. A life of a useless person is painful. They lead me out of the room carefully. I glanced back at the clock that had resumed ticking. My heart continued beating and breaking. Eventually… I wonder if my heart will ever stop.

* * *

A/N: So... I don't know what this is. Sabo is now my favorite character and I also am being as depressed as usual. Poor Sabo... being liked by a person like me.

AYA! So I hoped you liked this weird little thing about Sabo and the death on Ace... also my thoughts and feeling got shoved in there...


End file.
